The Cancer Information Service (CIS) of Indiana and Michigan is one of nineteen regional offices supported by the National Cancer Institute. CIS of Indiana and Michigan is a program of and located at the Michigan Cancer Foundation-Prentis Comprehensive Cancer Center in Detroit. Outreach to Indiana is facilitated through a cooperative agreement with the Cancer Center at Indiana University in Indianapolis. Each CIS office is responsible for implementing three primary activities in the community. These include: l) operating a toll free phone service; 2) developing local resource directories of cancer-related services and programs in their service area; and through its outreach program 3) promoting NCI cancer education initiatives in the region and providing technical assistance for outreach activities to support those initiatives. Through the toll-free phone service (1-800-4-CANCER), the CIS provides accurate, up-to-date information on cancer to patients and their families, health professionals and the general public. Through the outreach program, the CIS serves as a resource for state and regional organizations by providing printed materials and technical assistance for cancer education, media campaigns, and community programs.